


Hard Love Confessional

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Neville had a rough day, Blaise tries to cheer him up.





	Hard Love Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to [Mey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson) for the beta! 
> 
> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #5, Pairing: Bleville.

 

 

“Don’t you look pretty?” Neville smiled, and entered his bedroom and spotted Blaise on the bed wearing nothing but a bow somewhere unmentionable. 

 

“You know I do.” Blaise smirked, body stretched out to pose perfectly against the backdrop of blue satin sheets. 

 

He wanted to climb in there with Blaise, especially after the day he’d had, however he was covered from head-to-toe in potting soil and  bites from thorny vines. Blaise could see Neville's hesitation, and shifted onto his knees. 

 

“Hey. Come here.” Blaise urged. Neville shook his head.

 

“I should go wash up. I don’t want to get the sheets dirty.”

 

“We can wash the sheets Nev.” Blaise could tell this went a little deeper than dirt. “Did something happen?”

 

Neville paused.

 

“There was talk today. About how you're just toying with me.” 

 

Something flashed in Blaise’s eyes. Something Neville had only seen once before, when someone had dared say something negative about Neville in front of Blaise. 

 

“I think you know better than that Nev… You know just how much I desire you.”

 

“Desire is one thing Blaise… Love, I mean that’s something else entirely.”

 

“Are you asking me if I love you?” Blaise crawled on the bed towards Neville on all fours. 

 

“Maybe…”

 

“I’ve been laying in bed, wearing nothing but a bow, for the last three hours waiting for you to come home, because I knew it would make you laugh. If that’s not love, then I don’t know what is.”

 

Neville rolled his eyes and pulled Blaise in for a kiss, smearing dirt across the both their faces. He liked Blaise's kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
